villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Lord of the Socks
(starting of the new year with a "stand alone" story connected to the Rejects mythos and introducing a new villain, the dreaded Sock Lord, with appearances from Worry and the Second-Rate Society as well.. this is a comedy-based tale and is the first of many "stand alone" projects, which may help in getting stories completed and building on lore without being weighed down by past canon etc.. being a "stand alone" project it can take place at any point in canon (though obviously after Worry's Revenge since Second-Rate Society exists) ) Chapter 1 Space, it's big.. reall big.. yet space is just the beginning.. for beyond the stars there are many alternate worlds, realities completely alien to our own and within these strange dimensions many creatures can be found. Most are peaceful but some are malevolent and cruel, vicious beasts that seek out destruction or conquest - one such entity was preparing itself for universal conquest as it floated on the edge of metaphysical space, peering into the material universe and affording itself a moment of egotistical gloating : this would be too easy.. it was an omnipotent "god", the residents of this weak universe would surely fall before its might. Affording itself another brief moment to imagine its many future evil deeds the creature of energy dove from the edge of its native realm and into that of the physical world - feeling its form shift and twist, then much to its surprise disperse into fine mist as a blinding white light enveloped it.. the alien realizing too late that it was being converted into a physical form, as it did so it also found itself hurling across infinite space/time like a comet, forming an eerie blue glow as it flew past numerous star systems. After what seemed like an eternity the still wriggling mass of glowing evil entered the orbit of Earth, entering the atmosphere and crashing into a backyard.. as it finally came to its senses again it felt an odd sensation as everything seemed much larger than it remembered, slithering across the ground like a snake as it made its way into the nearby house, sliding under what seemed like a colossal door. "Strange, this reality seemed a lot smaller.. something's not right.." the being thought to itself, then stopped in its tracks as it saw itself in a nearby reflective surface : transformed into little more than a sock. "What the-!? I can't conquer reality like this!" the being complained, flopping a bit in process as it looked around, this was definitely a "bad day in the office". As if to only make matters worse, the sock's tirade was interrupted by the outburst of an exciteable, pink wisp girl. "Aha!" exclaimed the girl. "So that's where my other sock went!" Before the sock could react, let alone protest, it found itself being roughly slipped onto the girl's foot. "What-!?" the "sock" began before being silenced as it was slipped on, unable to move - noticing another sock nearby it started to move said sock towards itself, a bit surprised at first but at least it would get this strange girl's attention.. That was until a buzzing sound could be heard from above, emitting from a wrist-mounted com-link of some description. The girl pressed a button on the link. "This is Nebula, ret-to-go!" she exclaimed. A V-Net image appeared on the com-link, revealing a young man in an orange suit: "Nebula, what's keeping you? the Super Convention's been open nearly an hour.. you said you had to get ready.. did you lose something again? not that it matters.. Bantam's late too - something about needing to pay for upgrades.. we need you soon.." Category:Comedy Category:Stories Recruiting Editors Category:Storyarcs